El reflejo del amor
by SoleAgatsumaStark
Summary: Un guardaespaldas al cuidado de una muchachita insolente y superficial. No era ningún riesgo para el corazón de ambos ¿Verdad? -Cada vez que me miro al espejo no sabes cuánto repudio mi reflejo- El reto de Seiya ya no era solo la seguridad de Serena tenía una tarea mas importante.. iCuidar su corazón!
1. El reflejo del amor

**Esta historia es una adaptación del fic de Twilight escrito por "Daya's Lullaby" Solo lo he adaptado a Sailor moon! Porque me ha encantado la historia.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi - sama!**

Es un fanfic Serena x Seiya y espero que les guste C:

* * *

**"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"**

-Buenas Tardes Señor Kou, sígame por aquí voy a presentarle a Emily Friggizone quien es la persona que ha contratado sus servicios-Dijo a manera de saludo Haruka, mi jefe.

-Buenas tardes señora, Seiya Kou a sus servicios-

-Hola muchacho, he hablado con Haruka acerca de tu paga que es muy buena a decir verdad, ahora solo falta que firmes el contrato y sellaremos nuestra unión-

-Si Haruka ha aceptado yo no tengo ninguna objeción señora donde firmo.

.

.

.

-Y esta será tu habitación, muchacho, la razón por la que quiero que vivas en esta casa es porque necesito que estés las 24 horas de día pegado a Serena, Ha recibido varias amenazas de muerte que la tiene muy nerviosa-Emily siguió hablando pero dejé de prestarle atención cuando me fije en una foto que estaba en la pared externa a la que se suponía que era mi habitación.

Era una niña que no debe pasar de los 8 años, sentada en medio de las flores con unas coletas y sonriendo, Sus ojos me llamaron desde un principio -Ah y Seiya no te dejes llevar por la primera impresión, Serena puede ser la persona más tierna del mundo, solo hay que saber comprenderla, no la juzgues-dicho esto salió de la habitación, dejándome más confundido de lo que llegué.

_¿Qué interés tendría en que no juzgue a Serena?_

Procedí a guardar mis cosas en el enorme armario color caoba que tenía mi habitación, incluso me sobraron dos cajones.

Luego me di una ducha y me puse el traje negro que normalmente usaba para trabajar. Cuando estuve listo baje las escaleras y espere en el living para conocer a la famosa Serena.

Oí el crujido de la puerta, pensé que era ella, pero no, al contrario era un señor mayor que al verme sonrió y se acercó a mí con cautela

-¿Usted será el guardaespaldas de la pequeña Sere?-pregunto, y yo asentí...

_Sere_

_Así que ese era el diminutivo_

-No la juzgues, primero conócela muchacho, ella no es mala persona, solo una pequeña niña asustadiza con una gran responsabilidad en sus hombros

-¿Por qué me dice eso?-pregunto, era la segunda persona que me decía que no me deje llevar por las apariencias

-Por qué todos tienden a juzgarla y créame cuando la conozca terminara cayendo en los encantos de esa pequeña niña-dijo riendo y caminando hacia la cocina

.

.

_Cincuenta y dos minutos con Treinta y tres segundos..._

_¿Acaso esa niña acostumbraba a llegar siempre impuntual?_

La puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez no levante la cabeza, eran cinco los empleados que habían entrado y todos me decían lo mismo.

Pero está decidido si no llega en ocho minutos me largo.

-iVaya! Necesitas tanto el trabajo que no te importa esperar-dijo una chica, yo levante mi cabeza para encontrarme con los ojos más bonitos que había visto. -Ya va... Ya va Límpiate la baba-dijo siendo burlona...

_¿Esta era Serena?_

_Porque era una grosera_

-Buenas tardes señorita soy Seiya Kou y voy a ser su Guardaespaldas-dije presentándome y extendiéndole la mano

-Mira gorilita de quinta baja esa mano que te quede claro que yo no necesito que me cuides, es más ni siquiera sé por qué mierda Emily te contrato, pero bueno no tengo más que obedecer así que te diré las reglas-espetó

-No soy ningún perro al que deba poner "reglas"-dije molesto

-Pues te callas, trabajas para mí y no pedí tu opinión-dijo levantando la mano para callarme. –Ten estas son las reglas-dijo extendiéndome un papel.

Lo tome sin decir nada y lo Abrí.

_-Regla número 1 no me hablaras a menos que sea estrictamente necesario,_

_-Numero 2 Mantente fuera de mi vista._

_-Numero 3 para ti soy Serena, solo mis amigos pueden llamarme Sere,_

_-Numero 4 si yo quiero salir a las 2 de la mañana tú te callas y obedeces_

_-Numero 5 No te enamorarás de mi_

-Mire señorita yo decido si debo o no debo….-

-Mi niña te prepare el almuerzo ven al comedor-dijo una anciana.

-No nanita no tengo hambre iré a tomar una ducha-dijo subiendo las escaleras

-Pero mi niña no has comido nada desde ayer en la noche, te vas a enfermar, anda come solo un poquito -rogó

-No nanita enserio no tengo hambre-

-Por favor solo un tantito-dijo tomándola de la mano

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡así que no me fastidies!-gritó y corrió hacia su habitación, la ojos de la anciana se cristalizaron para luego verme a mí y murmuró algo que creo que fue "Ojala ellos no hubiesen muerto"

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno espero que les haya gustado! & Muchas gracias nuevamente a mi querida Daya por haberme permitido adaptar este fic n.n!

Subiré rapidamente los primeros capitulos, ahora si no moriré(? xD

Nos leemos después.


	2. Insoportablemente Bella

Takahiro- Personaje inventado (falta de ideas e,e xD)

Ya saben los derechos de los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Naoko Takeuchi-sama!  
Los derechos de la historia le pertenecen a mi querida Dayana C:

Yo solo lo adapto a Sailor moon! Espero que les guste el capi tanto como a mí

* * *

**_"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"_**

**"Insoportablemente Bella"**

Después del gran desplante que Serena le hizo a Setsuna, yo si había aceptado comer lo que preparo y estaba de más decir que era exquisito.

Cuando terminé decidí ir un rato a vigilar los alrededores de la mansión, cuando mi reloj marco las 11:00 pm me dirigí a mi habitación, subí las escaleras lentamente, iba a entrar en mi habitación pero vi la puerta de Serena abierta me asome para ver si no estaba en peligro pero solo encontré a Setsuna acariciando el cabello de la caprichosa.

-Nanita ¿tú me quieres?-preguntó con voz patosa, podría jurar que estaba llorando

-Si mi vida te quiero hasta el infinito y más allá ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Si nanita pero papá...-

-No mi vida tu papá te ama, pero está equivocado, ya te he dicho que jamás prestes atención a lo que él dice-

-Es que yo amo a mi papi nanita pero él me odia, me odia siempre me lo dice-dijo sollozando aún más.

-No mi amor él no te odia solo esta... Confundido, Además dime algo ¿por qué fuiste tan grosera con Seiya?-pregunto y me congele.

_¿Por qué le preguntaba sobre mí?_

-¿Con quién?-pregunto

-Seiya… El guardaespaldas, el chico todo sensualón de ojos verdes-dijo Setsuna y tuve que tapar mi boca para no reír.

-Ah él, Nanita tu sabes que no necesito a nadie que me cuide quizá antes me hubiese servido, ¡pero ahora! ¿De qué me pueden proteger? He perdido todo, solo me quedas tú nanita, por favor no me dejes de querer, acéptame así, porque la Sere de la foto que siempre miras se murió en el bosque, y no va a volver jamás- Oí como Setsuna también lloraba me asome un poco más y vi a Serena abrazada a Setsuna mientras ambas lloraban.

Era un momento demasiado intimo por lo que preferí alejarme, camine tratando de no hacer ruido, y me metí en mi habitación.

Una vez ya puesto mi pijama bajé de nuevo a la cocina, la conversación de Serena y Setsuna me tenía pensativo

_¿Qué le paso para que fuese así?_

-Sabes muchacho deberías saber que cuando espías las conversaciones ajenas deberías mantenerte en una distancia en donde la sombra no se te viera-dijo Setsuna haciéndome sobresaltar

-Eh... yo... no. no estaba espiando solo pase por ahí…y -

-Cálmate que no te estoy reclamando nada, es solo una recomendación

-Setsuna, ¿qué le paso a Serena para que se comportara así?-pregunté curioso, ella se sentó en un banquillo, y se quitó el delantal.

-¿Sabes? Llevo treinta y dos años trabajando aquí, he visto nacer a Serena, y la quiero como si fuese mi hija, no puedo contarte lo que agobia a mi muchachita pero si puedo decirte que era la niña más dulce y cariñosa del mundo-

-Solo dime una cosa Setsuna, ¿qué debo y que no hacer con ella? Lo menos que quiero es que en mi segundo día de trabajo me despida-dije tratando de hacer una broma, pero ella no sonrió

-¿Ves ese cuadro de ahí?-dijo señalando a un inmenso cuadro que se encontraba arriba de unos floreros -Esa mujer era la madre de Serena, murió cuando mi pequeña tenía 15 años, fue devastador, ella era su mejor amiga, Serena cambio totalmente, ya no sonreía, y ya no era cariñosa, Dejo de venir a ayudarme en la cocina, se encerró en propio mundo de fantasía, Trate de ayudarla Seiya pero Esa ya no era mi niña, un día llego a la casa toda mojada... y... iHay muchacho! Yo no puedo contarte más el resto solo le corresponde a mi niña, pero créeme cuando te digo que si hay alguien que merece amor esa es Bella-

Asentí y me levente de mi asiento para abrazar a Setsuna, nos mantuvimos en silencio por un rato hasta que entro Takahiro que era el esposo de Setsuna.

-¿Hay mujer que pasa?-preguntó

-Nada Takahiro es solo que Serena...-no hizo falta que dijera más porque mis brazos fueron cambiados por los de él.

-Yo sé mi vida que te lástima que sea así, pero veras que la Serenita de antes volverá y nos hará pastel, Solo tenemos que tener fe- era increíble ver como todos aquí adoraban a la déspota de Serena, me sentí incomodo asi que preferí volver a mi habitación, no sin antes acercarme a la habitación de Serena

Pero todo estaba en total silencio así que solo me metí a mi habitación a tratar de dormir.

_-Vamos Juega conmigo-gritaba una niña de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes, -Vamos Seiya juguemos-pidió extendiendo su manita._

_De pronto todo el hermoso jardín que nos rodeaba se convierto en un extenso y oscuro bosque donde no_

_Quedaba rastro de la niña, y en su lugar apareció Serena._

_-Ayúdame- pidió y baje la mirada hacia su ropa, que estaba toda sucia, rasgada y ensangrentada -Ayúdame-seguía_

Me levante de la cama, respirando entrecortadamente, Mi cara estaba con una ligera capa de sudor. Como un rayo corrí hacia la habitación de Serena.

La puerta estaba cerrada, como cuando me metí a mi habitación, pero aun así con cuidado de no hacer ruido, gire la perilla, y asome mi cabeza, para encontrar Serena tirada en el suelo inconsciente.

* * *

Reviews reviews -aplaude y comienza a saltar xD-


	3. Majadera

**Ya saben los derechos de los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Naoko Takeuchi-sama!**

**Los derechos de la historia le pertenecen a mi querida Dayana.**

**Yo solo lo adapto a Sailor Moon. Espero que les guste el capítulo tanto como a mí.**

* * *

**_"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"_**

**_._**

**Majadera**

Después de llamar al doctor personal de Serena, todos los empleados de la casa estábamos afuera de su habitación esperando noticias.

Era increíble como la apreciaban, era como si el dolor de ella fuese el de todos.

La puerta de la habitación de Serena se abrió y todos a la vez coreamos

"¿Cómo esta Sere?"

El doctor tenía el rostro afligido.

-Setsuna puedo hablar contigo unos minutos-pidió pero la aludida negó con la cabeza.

-Mire Doctor, nosotros lo respetamos mucho, y todos estamos al pendiente de Serena y si algo le pasara créame que no tendríamos ningún motivo para estar en esta casa, así que si tiene algo que decir será en frente de todos nosotros.

-Hay Setsuna ya no sé ni para que te propongo que hablemos a solas si siempre me dices lo mismo... Bueno volviendo al tema, Setsuna hace ya un tiempo te pedí que cuidaras estrictamente la alimentación de Serena, Ha bajado considerablemente de peso, Voy a darte una lista sobre lo que debe consumir, Y si no la sigues estrictamente podríamos estar hablando de Anemia- Dijo el doctor y todos soltaron un jadeo.

-Pero Doctor estos últimos tiempo Yo me encargado de verla que coma, solo esta última semana que se ha llevado la comida a su habitación, pero le prometo estar más al pendiente de su alimentación- Cuando el médico termino de explicarnos el estado de Serena, todos se dispersaron, y yo me dirigía a mi habitación pero había algo que no me dejaba tranquilo.

Decidí que verificar que ella estuviese bien no era malo.

Yo era el encargado de su seguridad así que entre a su habitación, la cubrí con la manta, y me agache en el suelo para levantar la sabana que se había caído y ahí se encontraban cuatro platos con la comida intacta

-Hay majadera si sigues así terminaras por enfermarte.-susurre, y tomé los platos, los coloqué uno sobre otro para poder llevármelos.

-Creo que no entendiste que te quería fuera de mi vista, estas invadiendo mi privacidad-dijo con voz patosa.

-¿Sabes? No deberías ser tan desconsiderada, todos aquí estuvieron muy preocupados por ti- al decir eso escuche un bufido- Aunque no lo creas majadera ellos te quieren, y tú ni siquiera lo mereces, deberías dejar esa actitud tan frívola y agradecer que ellos están contigo-le dije llegando hasta la puerta.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? No me conoces, no puedes juzgarme, Y que te quede claro que no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme, ¡Lárgate!- gritó

_Y yo solo la mire. ¿Cómo alguien tan linda puede tener una lengua tan soez?_

-¡Que te largues!-gritó nuevamente levantándose de la cama, o al menos intentándolo pero con lo débil que estaba cayó sobre las mantas

Me apresure a llegar a ella y deje los platos en el suelo, le toqué la mejilla, y noté que ya se le había bajado la temperatura, tal y como lo había dicho el doctor.

Ambos estábamos muy cerca, su piel era suave y delicada, sus ojos eran como un enorme pozo que me invitaba a perderme en un mar de sensaciones.

Pero como siempre su bocota arruinaba todo.

-¿Que tanto me ves acaso te gusto?-preguntó y con un movimiento brusco alejó mi mano de su cara.

-Que pena que seas tan hermosa pero con unos sentimientos de porquería-dije y salí de allí con los platos.

Quizá mañana ya no tenga empleo... pero al menos esa niñita debe entender que no puede ser grotesca con todos.

* * *

_¿Reviews? *-*_


	4. Histeria

_**Ya saben los derechos de los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Naoko Takeuchi-sama!**_

_**Los derechos de la historia le pertenecen a mi querida Dayana.**_

_**Yo solo lo adapto a Sailor Moon. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**_

* * *

**_"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"_**

**_._**

**"Histeria"**

-Buenos días Setsuna-dije entrando a la cocina

-Hola cariño, siéntate y desayuna-dijo poniendo sobre la mesa, un sin fin de comida.

-Si claro, pero primero le llevare el desayuno a Serena-dije tomando un poco de café, pan y jugo en una bandeja para llevárselos a la majadera.

-No, no te molestes muchacho Sere despertó hace un par de horas, esta con Mina en la sección de fotos-

¿Un par de horas? pero si apenas y son las ocho am.

-¿Sesión de fotos? ¿De qué o para qué?-pregunté metiéndome a la boca un pedazo de pan.

-Serena es la modelo principal de "Fashion Designer", y ahora mismo deben estar junto con varias modelos-

Nadie más comento nada, la verdad no me sorprende que Serena sea modelo, tenía que aceptar que era guapa, pero tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, ella era la clase de chica que se ve en las revistas promocionando perfumes caros y entre otras cosas. Con razón posee ese carácter.

-Se lo que estás pensando Seiya pero déjame decirte que Sere no es ninguna superficial, al contrario es muy linda y generosa-aclaró

-Sabe, siento que estamos hablando de otra Serena, la que conocí ayer es una déspota, grosera y majadera, pero usted la describe como si fuera un ángel, y es difícil de creer, cualquiera pensaría que tiene doble personalidad-dije burlón.

-Seiya no puedes hablar así de alguien a quien tú no conoces, te estas quedando con una impresión errónea, ¿crees que todos nosotros cuidaríamos de alguien que sea pedante y grosera? No Seiya, tú no sabes todo por lo que mi niña ha pasado así que no puedes juzgarla-

.

.

Después de mi pequeña disputa con Setsuna, fui a cepillarme los dientes y salí al jardín para ver la sesión de fotos

Al principio solo vi a varias muchachitas, en diminutos trajes bikinis de diferentes colores, pero poco a poco estas fueron alejándose de la tarima para que se abriera paso…

A Serena, quien era la reencarnación de un ángel, llevaba un bikini blanco muy corto, y unas inmensas alas tan blancas cual la pura nieve de las cumbres más inalcanzables...

Me quede como un idiota mirándola, cada paso que daba, cada pose que realizaba, era para mí como estar en el cielo.

De un momento a otro ella también fijo su mirada en la mía. Por un momento, solo por un momento pude notar que mirada no era fría ni escéptica, era cálida y risueña, pero así de rápido como yo me fije en ello, su expresión volvió a cambiar para volverse burlona.

Me aclare la garganta y me puse mis gafas negras para que así no viera mis ojos.

Al rato empezaron a recoger cámaras y demás equipos

Todas las modelos que se habían retirado a camerinos, ya estaban vestidas y hablando con la encargada de la campana.

Lo extraño era que Serena no aparecía.

Con disimulo fui a donde se encontraban las casas rodantes de las modelos, en donde estaba un tipo gordo, y moreno.

-Hola ¿podrías decirme cual es el camerino de Serena?-pregunté

-Lo siento muchacho pero no te no puedo decir-dijo

-Mire yo soy su guardaespaldas, y es mi deber estar pegada a ella las 24 horas del día así que has el favor de decirme donde esta-dije con voz amenazante

-Ah, claro disculpe joven, es... Ese ese de ahí, pero ahora mismo se encuentra con la señorita Mina y no creo que pueda recibirlo

No le contesté y me encamine al camarote, la puerta estaba semi-abierta por lo que decidí entrar.

Jamás había estado en una casa rodante, y está a decir verdad era muy grande.

-Te dije Serena que no debías comer tanto, ¡mírate! Pareces una ballena, ¿eso es lo que quieres¿ ¿iTerminar con tu carrera de modelo!?-oí que grito una mujer.

¿Serena gorda?

-Lo... Lo siento Mina es solo que tenía hambre y no pensé...

-iEs que ese es el problema Serena, no piensas! Lo único que quiero es que sigas la dieta que te ordene, porque si no tendré que sacarte de la agencia

-iNo! No Mina, prometo que seguiré al pie de la letra esa dieta pero no me saques de la agencia-

-Mira Serena, como modelo tienes un futuro prometedor pero espero que no me decepciones, ¡ah! y vas viendo cómo te quitas esas libras de más-dicho eso último salió de ahí. Al pasar a mi lado solo me vio con repugnancia.

iGenial otra con aires de Diva!

Decidí que me iba a quedar ahí hasta que Serena estuviera lista y fuera a comer algo.

-Esto es por ti mamita, tu sueño era que yo fuese modelo-susurró. Su voz se oía rota y cansada, me acerque a ella

BPV

- Esto es por ti mamita, tu sueño era que yo fuese modelo -susurré.

Recuerdo claramente como mi mamá amaba que me fotografiaran, yo era su princesa-

Aun no entendía como Mina me decía que no comiera.

Si toda la semana no había probado bocado, escondí todos los platos para que Setsuna no los viera, y hoy solo tomé un poco de leche.

Pero si Mina decía que estaba gorda, era verdad. Y no podía... No podía permitir que me sacara de la agencia.

Cogí una bolsa de plástico que estaba sobre la mesita.

Jamás lo había hecho, pero sabía cómo provocarlo.

Abrí la bolsa y la tome con una mano, mientras con la otra introducía dos dedos hasta el fondo de mi garganta. Se sentía incómodo pero no encontraba otra forma. Necesitaba bajar de peso rápido.

Saqué mis dedos nuevamente y los volví a introducir mi dedo índice el dedo corazón en el paladar. Di unos masajes a la zona suavemente para no hacerme daño. Al principio bote mucha saliva pero volví a tocar mi úvula con un poco más de fuerza y agarre rápidamente la bolsa y la puse en mi boca. Expulsando todo lo que había comido.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-gritaron a mis espaldas haciéndome sobre saltar. Rápidamente puse la bolsa en donde había vomitado tras mi espalda. Y pasé mi mano por mi boca por si acaso me había manchado.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar gorilita?-le dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo pero él ya había visto la bolsa.

-iDame la bolsa! -dijo acercándose más a mí pero yo por instinto me aleje a tal grado que toque la fría pared metálica de la casa rodante. Cerré los ojos.

-iDame la maldita bolsa!-volvió a gritar, no sé como pero él ya estaba muy cerca de mí, sentía su cuerpo pegado al mío, y rápidamente tomo la bolsa.

-No está bien Serena, no está bien iEres... Eres Bulímica!-dijo tomando con fuerzas mis brazos y agitándolos un poco -Es una enfermedad no puedes- De pronto todos los recuerdos que me había obligado a guardar muy en el fondo de mi mente salieron a relucir

-No me toques-grité y en un ágil movimiento zafé mis brazos de su agarre y le di una bofetada. Haciendo que el girara su cara. Llevó su mano a su mejilla que ahora estaba roja y me vio con los ojos desorbitados.

Aproveche para salir corriendo de ahí.

No quería que me tocara.

No quería volver a recordar.

Entré a la casa como si el infierno me quisiera llevar...

Porque eso era mi vida... Un completo infierno.

-Mi niña ten te hice frutita... iSerena que tienes mi amor!-preguntó Setsuna

_La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte, empapándome, el maldito bosque fue testigo de aquel acto cobarde. Mi cabeza aún estaba aturdida por el golpe, pero era consciente que esa noche marcaria mi vida por completo. Solo pude hacer un ovillo con mi cuerpo y llorar. Llorar por todo el dolor que sentía. Llorar por lo sola y abandonada que estaba._

Ignoré todo lo que Setsuna decía y me metí a mi habitación poniendo el pestillo a la puerta.

Mi habitación era la única que conocía todo el odio que sentía por el mundo

El asco por la miserable vida que llevo

Y sobre todo los tragos amargos que Dios me había enviado.

Recosté mi cabeza contra la pared, y me deje caer en el piso.

Hacía mucho que no lloraba

Hacía mucho que no me sentía débil.

Empecé a reírme histéricamente al darme cuenta que lo único que me mantenía viva era Nicolás. Si no fuera por él yo me habría echado a morir. Pero ahora Nicolás no estaba, y necesitaba algo en que aferrarme, Las risas fueron transformándose en llanto, y caía en el piso.

-Mamita solo llévame contigo-susurré.


	5. Peligro

_**Ya saben los derechos de los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Naoko Takeuchi-sama!**_

_**Los derechos de la historia le pertenecen a mi querida Dayana.**_

_**Yo solo lo adapto a Sailor Moon. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**_

* * *

**_"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"_**

**_._**

**"Peligro"**

-iSeiya! ¿Sabes que tiene mi niña?-pregunto Setsuna alterada.

-Setsuna, solo prepárale algo de comer, ya hablaré yo con ella, no te preocupes que de esta se va a curar-le prometí.

-¿Curarse? ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi niña?-preguntó tratando de subir las escaleras

-Nada Setsuna, solo ve hacer lo que te dije por favor-

-Pero...

-Por favor Setsuna, solo ve, necesito decirle algo a la señorita Serena-pedí. Setsuna asintió y se metió a la cocina.

A pasos agigantados subí a la habitación de la majadera y ahora bulímica Serena.

¿Es que acaso esa niña estaba loca?

¿Buscaba morir?

Ponía en riesgo su vida, seguro que hacia esto por una estupidez.

¿Se le rompió una uña?

¿Le cancelaron su tarjeta?

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta escuche sollozos, así que arrime mi oído a la puerta para oír mejor

-Mamita solo llévame contigo-susurró.

Eso fue lo único que pude entender ya que varias de sus palabras se entremezclaban con sus sollozos haciéndome imposible entenderla.

Decidí que esperaría hasta que la comida estuviese lista. Y si fuese necesario la obligaría a comer.

.

Había pasado más de una hora de que le dije a Setsuna que preparara algo, asique asumí que estaría listo.

Baje las escaleras y me metí en la cocina.

-¿Serena está bien?-pregunto Setsuna mientras servía en los platos la comida.

-Sí Setsuna, está bien, no te preocupes, Ahora dame ese plato que le llevare la comida-dije

-No Seiya, ella no comerá si se lo llevas tú, déjame hacerme cargo-pidió.

-No Setsuna, yo soy el encargado de cuidar el bienestar de la Majade... Digo de Serena así que yo se la llevo-

-¿Majadera? ¿Ese es el sobrenombre de mi niña?-Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Pues... es que tienes que aceptar que le queda como anillo al dedo-

-Pues es el más original que he oído "gorilita"-ahí estaba Setsuna mofándose de mi sobrenombre, que por cierto odiaba.

-Hay Setsuna, esa niña está loca, pero bueno dame eso- Una vez que Setsuna me entrego toda la comida, subí hasta la habitación de la majadera.

Como no me iba a esperar hasta que ella me abriera, Setsuna me dio la llave de la casa.

Con cuidado de que no se me regara nada dejé los platos en el piso e introduje la lleve en la cerradura. La deje entre abierta y tome los platos nuevamente, Con mi pie la abrí por completo y entre.

-Majadera...-dije cuando entre pero ella no estaba en su habitación.

De pronto escuche la llave de la regadera cerrándose. Así que me apresure a dejar los paltos en la mesita de noche para darle intimidad para que se cambiara.

Pero no contaba con que ella saliera de esa manera.

Estaba cubierta con una pequeña toalla que apenas y le llegaba a tapar sus partes íntimas. El cabello se le pegaba en la cara... Y una pequeña gota de agua se metió de entre la toalla bajando por su muy buen formado pecho.

-iPervertido!-gritó y empezó a tomar todo lo que estuviese a su alcance

Zapatos

Almohadas

Carteras

Calcetines

Y una braga... iSí, me lanzo una braga!

La tome entre mis dedos y me la quede viendo, ella inmediatamente se sonrojo y eso la hizo verse adorable.

-iSuelta eso! iFuera! ¡Sal de aquí!-gritó.

Y eso solo hizo que me carcajeara. De verdad se veía avergonzada.

-Vale ahora te sirvo de payaso-dijo seria. Pero de un momento a otro ella empezó también a carcajearse por lo ridículo de la situación.

Cuando ambos nos controlamos ella se aclaró la garganta y nos sumergimos en un silencio incómodo.

-Eh...-dije aclarándome la garganta- Yo... te... le traje su comida Serena-dije señalando los platos.

-Gracias pero no tengo hambre-dijo volteándose y entrando al baño nuevamente y dejándome parado ahí y con su braga en mi mano.

La dejé en la cama. Y me senté en la alfombra esperando que ella saliera.

Como dije así tenga que obligarla, ella iba a comer

Al rato salía vistiendo un jean, una polera grande y su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta.

-¿Sigues aquí? Mira gorilita que te quede claro, tú te encargas de que nadie me golpee, me insulte ni me agreda físicamente, pero de ahí a que me traigas mi comida No, ese no es tu trabajo. –dijo

-Sé que no comenzamos muy bien, no te agrado y tampoco es mi mayor sueño hacerlo, pero si vamos a trabajar juntos al menos podríamos empezar con el respeto-sugerí

-Mira, este...- estaba pensando- como te llames- tenía la voz altanera- yo- se señaló-no tengo por qué ser amable contigo- rió- ni que fueras algo importante- tu solo eres un simple carcelero- me miro directo a los ojos- así que no te debo ningún respeto al contrario, tú me lo debes a mí-

-Eres la persona más pedante, egocéntrica y majadera del mundo, iNo sabes que es el respeto! No puedes pedir algo que tú no das... Si quieres que te respete pues respétame a mí-

Ella iba a responderme pero inmediatamente Setsuna ingresó corriendo a la habitación.

-Sere, tu papa está aquí-dijo alterada. La expresión de Serena cambio de enojo a miedo.

¿Por qué temía tanto a su padre?

-Dile que no estoy nanita por favor-

-Lo siento mi vida, pero vio tu coche afuera y te está esperando en el despacho-

Jamás había visto a nadie más pálida que Serena, podría jurar que incluso empezó a temblar.

**BPV**

-Nanita, acompáñame por favor no... No me dejes sola con el-rogué.

Setsuna asintió y me dio un apretón en mi mano.

Respiré y ambas bajamos las escaleras mientras el gorilita venía a nuestras espaldas.

Llegamos a la puerta del despacho, y abrí la puerta ahí estaba el ser que más dolor había traído a mi vida.

-iVaya! hasta que por fin la diva se digna en aparecer-exclamó con desdén

Jamás seré lo suficientemente buena para él.

Jamás seré la hija que quiere.

Pero no dejaría que me humille.

-Setsuna retírate y tú también-dijo señalando a Seiya

-Lo siento señor pero mi deber es cuidar de la seguridad de Serena y por lo visto ella no está gusto aquí-dijo. Quizá si ahora no estaría tan petrificada de miedo le hubiese dicho a Seiya que no necesitaba que me cuidara.

Pero sí, sí lo necesitaba, necesitaba que alguien velara por mi bienestar.

-Pues el que paga tu sueldo soy yo, además soy el padre de esta... niña así que si te digo que te retires lo haces y tú también Setsuna-

-Lo siento señor, pero no me iré, yo voy a acompañar a mi niña-

-Hay mira qué bonito, todos preocupados por "la pequeña Sere", iLargo de aquí o los despediré a todos!-gritó, y ese grito hizo eco en todo el despacho.

-Na...Nanita ve... ve a la cocina igual tu Seiya, yo estaré bien-dije titubeante. Si despedía a Setsuna yo me quedaría sola, y él haría de mi lo que quisiera

- No mi niña-respondió Setsuna, Esta de más decir que era la única que no temía a Endymion, porque ya lo había visto en sus peores momentos.

-Setsuna vete, ¿si? Por favor-dije tomándola de la mano y caminando con ella hasta la puerta -Gritaré si te necesito pero vete, por favor no quiero que te corran-

-¿Y tú no piensas largarte?-dijo Endymion a Seiya.

-Como ya le dije Señor mi trabajo es proteger a la señorita Serena, así que no pienso moverme de aquí-Se veía tan decidido, tan lindo, tan fuerte, tan varonil... Y Tan mierda como todos los demás.

-Mira Seiya, ¿crees que yo peligraría con mi padre?-le pregunté. Y yo sabía la respuesta

Si... Si peligraba con él.

Aunque él no lo sabía, así que simplemente salió de allí. Y yo me preparaba para la tormenta que se me avecinaba.

* * *

¿Reviews? C:


	6. Tormentas

REALMENTE LO SIENTO T_T Estoy en examenes y por eso con las justas vengo a publicarles este capitulo, prometo que trataré de publicar el siguiente lo antes posible. Muchas Gracias por todos sus reviews *-*

_**Como ya saben los derechos de los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Naoko Takeuchi-sama!**_

_**Los derechos de la historia le pertenecen a mi querida Dayana.**_

_**Yo solo lo adapto a Sailor Moon. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**_

_**Seiya x Serena *-***_

* * *

**_"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"_**

**_._**

**Tormentas**

Un mes pasó desde la última vez que vimos al padre de la majadera. Aun no entendía que paso ese día. Y porque Serena se comportó de esa manera.

_Setsuna tenía la vista clavada en ella, como si esperara el menor ruido para ir a atacar con todo._

_-¿No crees que exageran? Es solo su padre no es como si él la fuese a lastimar-dije_

_-Eso es porque tú no conoces a EndymionKobashikawa-susurró._

_Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar por lo que me pareció mucho tiempo._

_Al rato la puerta se abrió violentamente Serena salió corriendo escaleras arriba, acompañada por Setsuna y por mi hasta que la voz de Endymion nos lo impidió._

_-¿A dónde creen que van?-preguntó saliendo con una sonrisa triunfante_

_-No sé qué le hizo Endymion, pero le juro que ser más despreciable que usted no existe-musitó Setsuna._

_-El hecho de que lleves trabajando aquí desde hace mucho, no te da derecho a nada, En mi casa eres como todos, una simple empleada y si no te gusta ilárgate! Ahora sírveme algo de comer-ordenó y Setsuna se dio la vuelta y se metió a la cocina._

_-Y dime Seiya ¿hace mucho que eres guardaespaldas?-_

_Yo no le respondí y subí a ver a Serena, por más que esa majadera sea insoportable era mi deber cuidarla y ya había fallado._

_Antes de que yo pudiese entrar a su habitación ella salió de ahí con el cabello suelto y bajo las escaleras, yo la seguí sin decir nada. Tomo las llaves de su auto y abrió la puerta._

_-¿Acaso yo te he dicho que puedes salir Serena?-pregunto su "padre"-si por como la trata lo podemos llamar padre…- desde el comedor._

_-Y ¿acaso yo te pedí permiso?-respondió._

_-Cierra la puerta y siéntate-ordenó,Serena bufo pero termino por obedecer_

_Cuando paso nuevamente a mi lado me fije que algo había cambiado en su rostro_

_Un horrible moretón en la cara_

Serena no ha salido de su habitación desde entonces, y la tal Mina no había vuelto, según Setsuna me dijo el próximo comercial seria en tres semanas así que Serena estaba libre hasta entonces.

Ambos nos turnábamos para llevarle la comida, aunque siempre Setsunase la entregaba y yo unos minutos después entro a su habitación a vigilar que se coma todo.

Pero ahora estábamos solos en la casa la majadera y yo. Ya que era el día de descanso de todos. Y aunque este "todos" me incluía a mí, yo preferí que darme.

Bueno no tenía opción a decir verdad,.. Ya que en la televisión predijeron que hoy caería una de las más fuertes tormentas del año y preferí no arriesgarme, por lo que despache al otro guardaespaldas que iba a venir a cuidar a Serena mientras yo tenía mi día de descanso.

/:/

Tal y como lo predijeron estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, así que tome en un plato la comida y toque la puerta. Al rato Serena abrió con unas ojeras terribles, estaba muy pálida y sus ojos estaban aguados.

-¿Es...Estas bien?-pregunté, mas ella no fijó sus ojos en mí y solo tomo los platos cerrándome la puerta en la cara

Era obvio que algo ocurría con ella, y eso me preocupaba

Aunque no quiera aceptarlo esa niña me importaba y mucho.

Y solo hoy no la molestaría obligándola a comer, me fui a mi habitación y esperé a que oscureciera, pensando que así se calmaría la lluvia pero fue todo lo contrario cada vez se hacíamás fuerte

Volví una vez más a revisar toda la casa para cerciorarme que nada malo pudiera pasarle a Serena, y subí a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me tendí en la cama donde el sueño se apodero totalmente

.

-iNoooo!-se oyó un grito desgarrador haciendo que me levantase brevemente, tome mi pistola que la tenía en uno de los cajones de mi mesita de noche y corrí a la habitación de aquella rubia que aunque no lo quiera aceptar me importa tanto como para haberme puesto así de nervioso por ese grito, pero para mi sorpresa no había nadie más que ella.

Que se retorcía en su cama

-iNoo!-volvió a gritar...

Fue un grito que rogaba por vida, estuve tentado a despertarla pero no quería ponerla nerviosa -Por favor... Por favor... iAuxilio! Seiya... iSeiya ayúdame!-gritaba aúnmás fuerte...

-Serena…-le susurré moviéndole un poco el hombro pero ella no se despertaba -Sere... Sere, cariño despierta-empecé a moverla un poco más fuerte -¡Serena por favor despierta!- grité y ella abrió sus ojos asustada, y se abalanzo a mí.

-Gracias... Gracias a Dios-sollozaba abrasándose cada vez más fuerte a mí -Gracias... Gracias-repetía.

-Ya shh calma cariño fue solo un sueño-le susurré acariciando su cabello.

-Por favor... Por favor no me dejes...No me dejes-me dijo con un hilillo de voz antes de volver a dormirse en mis brazos.

La mantuve así por un buen rato, esperando que se despierte y me gritara que la soltara pero no lo hizo, así que la recosté en su cama y la cobije.

-Descansa princesa-susurre y le di un beso en su frente antes de salir de su habitación.

Guardé la pistola nuevamente en el cajón, y me recosté en mi cama

¿Qué pasaba con Serena?

¿Quién la lastima?

Definitivamente ella sufre y yo no sé cómo ayudarla.

* * *

¿Quién quiere reviews?Yo quiero Reviews Yeeee! xD


	7. Acercamientos

_**N/A: **__Lo siento muchísimo en serio, no tenía mi laptop conmigo, ya que le ocurrió un pequeño accidente y entre arreglarle eso y formatearla T_T he pasado muchas cosas sin mi querida hija T_T_

_**Como ya saben los derechos de los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Naoko Takeuchi-sama!**_

_**Los derechos de la historia le pertenecen a mi querida Dayana.**_

_**Yo solo lo adapto a Sailor Moon. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**_

_**Seiya x Serena *-***_

_Disfruten el capítulo y lo lamento de nuevo por la demora._

* * *

**_"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"_**

**_._**

"**Acercamientos"**

Me había pasado toda la noche afuera de la puerta de Serena, por si me necesitaba o yo necesitaba verla.

Ya no podía negármelo, esa niña se metió dentro de mi corazón... No sé si es por su frialdad y despotismo, pero no dejaré que por ningún motivo la lastimen.

Aun no amanecía, así que coloqué mis brazos sobre mis piernas y mi cabeza sobre estas de modo que pudiera dormir un poco.

Aunque la puerta no tardo en abrirse, yo no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos. La verdad desde que llegué aquí no he dormido más que cuatro horas diarias, pero ella lo valía.

-Seiya ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto o creo que lo hizo. -Sei... Gorilita… iHey!-Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y me la encontré vestida con un culero que dejaba ver sus largas y blancas piernas, una polera que remarcaba su figura... Y para darle ese toque angelical que tiene, llevaba el cabello suelto que caía sobre sus hombros.

-Seiya... Oye vamos despierta-dijo parándose pero no lo hice, quería ver que haría si me quedo afuera de su habitación.

Aunque su reacción si era típica de la majadera.

Se dio la media vuelta y bajo las escaleras pero en el último escalón tropezó y ahí si tuve que levantarme y correr hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté

-¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa? iNo ves que me caigo y tú me preguntas si estoy bien!-gritó enfadada. -Ok... Ok lo siento, no no estoy bien... Me duele... Me duele el tobillo-

-¿Puedo verlo?-

-No me digas que aparte de gorilita, buen chef e insoportable también eres médico-dijo burlona.

-Gracias por lo de buen chef... y Sí cuando eres guardaespaldas debes saber de todo, así que si me permites-dije mientras pasaba un brazo por detrás de sus piernas y otra la colocaba en su espalda para que no se cayera.

-No, ¿que haces?... ¡suéltame!-dijo cuando empecé a subir con ella las escaleras.

-Yo soy el médico aquí majadera así que te callas-dije riendo pero ella solo bufó y asintió.

-A tu habitación o la mía-pregunté

-En la mía no tengo nada con lo que puedas curarme iduh!-dijo riendo.

-Ok...ok iNo hay por qué irse directo a la grosería niña!- Empujé la puerta con el pie y entramos, en esta posición no podía encontrar el interruptor así que a ciegas la deposite en la cama, pero ella tenía bien aferrada sus manos a mi camisa lo que hizo que cayera sobre ella.

La electricidad nos envolvió... o al menos a mí.

Sentir la calidez de su cuerpo era el cielo. No podía ver nada pero ella no se veía molesta ni mucho menos incomoda.

Así que decidí aprovechar... Acerque mi cara a su mejilla y deposite un beso en ella.

Aunque me moría por besarla, ella no estaba lista y ahora que sabía que la quería no podía permitirme que me despidiera.

-¿vas a quedarte ahí o me vas a curar?-dijo soltando mi camisa.

-Si... Si claro, solo... Solo déjame prendo la luz-dije incómodo.

Cuando todo estuvo alumbrado me fije en sus mejillas que estaban sonrojadas.

Se veía preciosa

-¡Bueno vamos cúrame!-dijo

Fui a tomar una pomada y un vendaje de mi botiquín de primeros auxilio.

-Ok... te dolerá solo un poquito-le dije, puse un poco de la pomada en mis manos y tome su pie, empecé a untarle suavemente.

-Hay... me duele-se quejó y yo frote un poco más despacio

-Listó ahora no te muevas voy a vendarte-le avise.

Tomé el vendaje y lo desenrollé para poder colocárselo.

Una vez cuando termine no me aguanté las ganas y me agache rápidamente, para besar su pie herido. Con recelo levanté mi rostro para encontrarme con la mirada divertida de Sere -Eh... es que mi... mi mamá decía que así se curan más rápido-dije. Y no era mentira, mi madre siempre que nos lastimábamos después de ponernos algo sobre la herida nos daba un beso.

-Es... Una buena madre-dijo agachando la cabeza.

No... No estés triste... Siempre digo algo malo.

Serena se giró para ver el reloj en mi mesita de noche y marcaba 1:00 Am.

La lluvia aun no cesaba pero ya no caía tan fuerte como antes... o eso pensaba, pero cayó un rayo que hizo que la electricidad se fuera.

-Estúpida lluvia-espetó Serena haciéndome reír.

-No te gusta la lluvia-dije

-A nadie le gusta la lluvia gorilita, me iré... Me iré a mi habitación... Gracias por curarme eres buen médico.

-No podrás caminar por lo menos dos días Serena, no te he curado por completo solo te he vendado, en cuando amanezca por completo te llevaré al médico-dije.

-No seas dramático Gorilita, estoy bien-dijo e intento pararse pero como no veíamos nada casi se cae pero yo la tomé de los brazos.

-Mira majadera, duérmete en mi habitación, yo dormiré en el sofá ¿sí? No hagas más berrinches ve a dormir-dije poniéndola nuevamente en mi cama.

-Vale... Vale pero mantente bien lejos de mí-dijo, y yo como el idiota enamorado que soy me acosté en el pequeño e incómodo sofá.

.

.

-Seiya... Seiya-susurraban. -Seiya despierta-dijo un poco más fuerte.

-¡Seiya!-gritó y me lanzó algo que cayó en mi cabeza y de la impresión termine en el suelo provocando que ella se riera -Lo siento no quería que te cayeras pero... ¿Podrías… podrías acostarte conmigo? Digo... A dormir claro... a dormir no es que vayamos a... a es que... tu y yo-tartamudeaba.

-Ok ok...Tranquila me acostaré contigo a dormir-dije riendo mientras me paraba.

Tenía que controlar mi corazón para que no se saliera de mi pecho.

Dormiré con ella.

Con mi ángel.

Lentamente me recosté en la cama y me cubrí con la manta.

Sin querer nuestras manos rozaron,

-iCarajo! Seiya estás helado-gritó apartándose de mí.

-Y que esperabas el sofá es incómodo y hace mucho frio.-me quejé

-Lo siento no quería quitarte tu espacio-dijo avergonzada.

-¡Nah! no pasa nada majadera, ya duérmete que recién deben ser las 3am-le dije

Paso un buen rato y yo no podía conciliar el sueño.

El tenerla tan cerca de mí era una tortura.

Sabía que ella tampoco estaba dormida. Pero no quería asustarla así que me gire a ella y me acurruque en su pecho.

La sentí tensarse pero luego ella también me rodeo con su brazo y acaricio mi cabello.

-¿Cómo te metiste tan dentro de mí?-susurro.

* * *

**Bueno... Es simplemente waaaaa Nuestro querido Seiya es tan lindo *-*! xd Amémoslo! xd...okya ¿Reviews? . Intentaré subir el proximo capi hoy :D**


End file.
